


痛觉残留

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 盾铁 - Freeform, 黑盾白罐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 本文私设黑盾白罐属于同一个宇宙。其次因为我在写这篇文的时候并不知道白罐是616宇宙的（对此要衷心感谢@一只兔子的告知），而且当时我只知道他和红骷髅打了一仗后来又经历了地球毁灭，所以并没有结合616史总的经历来刻画人物性格，因此可能会出现相当OOC的情况。至于黑盾，我个人感觉目前汉化漫的进展里美队还处于小心翼翼一边扮好人一边在暗地搞事情的情况，不够黑，压不住白罐，所以本文里很大程度地加大了他的黑化的程度，所以也有可能OOC。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本文私设黑盾白罐属于同一个宇宙。其次因为我在写这篇文的时候并不知道白罐是616宇宙的（对此要衷心感谢@一只兔子的告知），而且当时我只知道他和红骷髅打了一仗后来又经历了地球毁灭，所以并没有结合616史总的经历来刻画人物性格，因此可能会出现相当OOC的情况。至于黑盾，我个人感觉目前汉化漫的进展里美队还处于小心翼翼一边扮好人一边在暗地搞事情的情况，不够黑，压不住白罐，所以本文里很大程度地加大了他的黑化的程度，所以也有可能OOC。

Tony把玩着手里的酒杯，球状的冰块在融化过程中变得越发的圆滑，随着他摇晃的动作发出了清脆的响声。他挑着眉看了一眼球中扭曲的自己，已经结了痂的伤口很快就会完成愈合，但这并不代表疼痛就会消失。

有很多事情是一直到他注射了绝境病毒他才发现的，比如疼痛程度和愈合速度成正比之类的。虽然他的身体在经过多次创伤后已经对痛觉不那么敏感了，但这还是 **该死的疼** 。所以你也不能怪他曾经对美国队长的四倍愈合力感到过好奇，因为从理论上来说，那应该会给他带来四倍疼痛，但美国队长的表情却永远像一块他妈的石头。

但现在情况不一样了，他的美国队长已经消失了，取而代之的是九头蛇队长。所以Tony想就算他扒了Steve的皮把他扔到手术台上去研究他的神经网络和大脑皮层也不是什么过分的事，毕竟，嘿，他可是超级大反派。

但在此之前，Tony还有别的事要做。想着他把杯子放在了桌子上，修长的腿随意地挑起一旁的盾牌，像拿着一个玩具一样把它拿在手中抛玩着。

“别装了。”Tony说着握紧盾牌狠狠地劈在Steve的脸上，“我知道你醒着。”

被盾牌砸碎了牙齿的Steve艰难地咳了几声，侧过头去吐出了一口血水。

“能告诉我这次你又在发什么公主脾气吗？”Steve说着又吐出了一口血，随后摆正了脑袋一脸悠闲地靠在椅子上，就好像被五花大绑起来的家伙是Tony而不是他一样。

“我之前就警告过你了，离Sharon Carter远点。”Tony说话的同时，他的身后出现了一片巨大的投影屏幕，那画面看起来像是某个房间的监控录像，而画面的角落，一个衣衫褴褛的金发女人正气息奄奄地躺在地板上。

“我对别人用过的东西没有兴趣，Rogers。”Tony阴森森地说着，同时用手里的盾牌抵在了Steve的腿间，“如果你真的管不住你的好兄弟，我不介意替你管教一下它，永久性地。”

然而Steve完全没有接受到威胁的意味，他只是颤抖着胸膛笑了起来，却又因为扯到了伤口而咳嗽了几声，结果弄得面容扭曲，看起来就像个狂妄的疯子。

“咳……所以你嫉妒了。”

“我是恶心。”

“可我们什么都没做，至少和你的那些所作所为相比。”Steve眨了眨眼睛一脸天真道，“和整个旧金山的人约炮？还真是你的风格。”

“所以你为了报复我就去找这个婊子？怎么，她有像她姑姑一样满脸渴求地跪舔你的皮靴吗？”

“Stark.”Steve脸色瞬间阴沉下来道。

“噢，不喜欢我这样形容你的女孩儿们吗？那我换个说法吧，Carter家的小荡妇们有没有满足你那些四倍欲望？她们知道你最喜欢看别人跪下来舔你的阴茎吗？她们含着你的时候是不是像只发情的母狗一样？她们有求你操她们吗？是不是湿得跟个坏掉的水龙头一样在你的阴茎上蹭来蹭……”

“ **Tony Stark ！**”Steve怒瞪着眼睛就像一头盛怒的雄狮，他的声音低沉却极具穿透力，轰隆隆的就像雷声在Tony的脑袋里不停地回响。

“不爽啊？咬我啊。”Tony恶劣地咧开嘴笑道，他和Steve靠得那么近，几乎鼻子贴着鼻子，额头顶着额头，只要超级士兵伸长脖子就能轻而易举地咬掉他的鼻子，当然了前提是他的牙齿要比他的盔甲硬，但这显然是不可能的。

“你知道吗，你就像个幼稚园恶霸，大肆破坏着自己渴望却得不到的一切，可怜地只能用大笑来掩饰你自己的可悲。”

“我总是能得到我想要的一切。”Tony一字一句地反驳道，“钱也好，权也好，名声地位我样样都有，哪怕是你，Steve，我也照样能得到。”

“那你还等什么？”Steve咧开嘴笑道，“你不是一直以来都想操我吗，动手啊，让我看看你有多大的本呃！”

Tony冷漠地一拳砸在Steve的肚子上打断了他的话，然后又抓住他的头发一拳揍在他的颧骨之上，紧接着是眼圈，额角，鼻子，以及他脸上的随便任何一个地方。紧接着他一脚踢开掉在椅子旁的盾牌，拉过来一个支架设备和一个摆满了各种冰冷工具的工具车。

“别太看得起你自己了，Rogers。我对别人用剩的东西没有兴趣。”说着，Tony把电极贴在了Steve的脑袋上，然后启动了电压开关电击他的脑部。

Steve皱着眉痛苦地呻吟了一声，然后睁开眼睛盯着Tony，阴沉道：“你不会以为这种程度的电击就可以给我洗脑吧？”

“我给你洗脑干什么？我不需要美国队长也不需要九头蛇队长，更不需要什么钢铁队长。我只是想看看血清到底是强化了你的痛觉感受性呢，还是降低了它。毕竟你在我脸上打的这几拳说实话是真他妈的疼，我如果不做点什么好好回报你可就太说不过去了。”说着Tony又按下了电压开关，这一次他把电击强度整整调高了三倍。Steve痛苦的惨叫变得前所未有的悦耳，然而这还远远不够，他想要看这个男人彻底崩溃的模样，从内到外，像一座腐朽的城堡一样坍塌成废墟。只有这样，Tony的欲望才能得到真正的满足，同时他也可以发挥他建筑家的才能，将这个男人重建为他的玩物。

然而超级士兵的毅力终究还是超出了他的预想。Tony有些暴躁地撤掉电极片踢开支架，然后捏住已经开始有些翻白眼的Steve用力地摇晃了几下，紧接着拿起一旁的刀插在了Steve的大腿上。

响亮的惨叫声直穿透耳膜击打在他的听神经上，引起的剧烈回响让Tony不得不咬着牙退了开来，嗡鸣声让他的大脑一阵晕眩甚至眼前发白，他有些狼狈地抓住了一旁的工具车，过了一阵子才逐渐回过神来。

“看来你对疼痛还是很敏感的。”Tony强装冷静地下结论道，然而他被震扰的神经系统使绝境变得有些不稳定。他不得不装作自然地绕开Steve去拿别的工具，避免超级士兵看出什么端倪来。

“你又想玩什么花样？”Steve盯着Tony问道。

“别着急，士兵。”Tony勾了勾嘴角笑道，“告诉我，Steve，你以前有学过审讯技巧吗？我在网上查了一点小资料，你知道人体身上对疼痛最敏感的地方是哪里吗？”

Tony说着拿着一根细长尖锐的银针朝Steve走了过来。

“对男人来说，性器，自然的，除此之外还有肚脐，但不管是哪里，都比不过眼皮底下。”Tony一边说一边在Steve面前摇晃着银针。

“你有一双很漂亮的眼睛，Steve，如果可以我不想破坏它，所以答应我，尽量忍住别眨眼睛好吗？”

Steve看着近在咫尺的银针吞了吞口水。他被绑在椅子背后的双手握紧了拳头，怒张的肌肉在金属丝下不停地扭动着，带动着那些该死的柔韧又结实的玩意一起扭转了起来。Tony Stark比他想象中的还要疯癫，他可没有时间也没有耐心继续陪他玩这种变态的角色扮演游戏了。

“别白费力气了，这种金属是我特地为你打造的，你不可能挣脱它。”

“我可不这么认为。”Steve轻笑了一声道，眼神意有所指地看向了Tony的肩膀，“你真的该改掉裸体穿盔甲的习惯了，Tony。”

“什？呃！！！”一阵强大的电流刺激伴着剧烈的电磁干扰让Tony瞬间脱力跪倒在地上，他不可置信地瞪着Steve，下意识地想要夺过一旁的盾牌打晕这个超级士兵。然而已经挣脱了金属丝的Steve反应比他快得很多，他一抬脚直接踢中了Tony的下巴把他踹开，然后捡起自己的盾朝正挣扎着想要爬起来的Tony扔了过去。

Tony吃痛地闷哼一声狼狈地倒在地上，紧接着就感觉自己被抓着脖子翻了过来。Steve用力地把盾牌卡在Tony的颈间不让他乱动，紧接着开始大肆地拆掉他身上的盔甲：手部的武器，腿部的推进器，还有肩上的导弹发射口等等等。如果不是因为Tony得靠着反应堆维持生命，他会连弧反应堆也一起拔出来的。

“操……你……！”Tony挣扎着一脚踢开Steve，然后夺过他的盾牌扔到一边去。很好，既然他的盔甲坏了，那他们就来一场公平的肉搏…… **操他妈的公平！** Tony愤怒地拔出插在Steve大腿上的刀，无意之中划伤了Steve的脸。

Steve吃痛地皱起了眉毛，抓住Tony把人从身上拽下去，力气大得几乎要直接扭断他的骨头。Tony面容扭曲地在地上费力挣扎着，但终究只是给自己白白多招来几个拳头罢了。

Steve见Tony逐渐安分下来以后便抓住他的肩膀把人扔到沙发上，然后大步上前抓住他的头发逼迫他抬起头来直视自己。淤青和血迹遍布在男人的面容上，平白无故给他增添了几分血腥的性感。Steve狞笑着勾起了嘴角，居高临下地看着Tony，他的手中握着不知何时从Tony那里夺过来的刀，刀尖抵着Tony肿起的眼皮，轻轻地在上面划开一道口子，让瘀血顺着他眼角的皱褶流下。

“你很了解我，Tony。”Steve盯着Tony的眼睛道，“但有一点你还是说错了。”

“我并不总是喜欢看别人跪着舔我的阴茎，我只喜欢看你跪着舔我吸我。”

Tony瞪着眼睛开始挣扎起来，但Steve只是笑着把人翻了过去压在沙发靠背上，一只手掐着他的脖子扣在沙发上，另一只手抓住他的腿让他跪在沙发垫上。

“别着急，现在还不是时候。比起你上面那张欠操的嘴，我还是想先满足你下面这张贪婪的嘴。”Steve说着粗暴地撕开包裹住Tony臀部的盔甲，露出那两片对比起其他部位来说稍显白嫩的软肉。

“操你的Rogers！”Tony挥动着手就像去揍Steve，却只是被对方抓住了手腕反扣在腰后，紧接着一块被扭曲的铁皮缠绕在了他的手臂上。该死的变态，竟然用他的盔甲碎片来捆住他！

“我给过你机会了，Tony，是你自己放弃了它。”Steve气定神闲地回道，还带着手套的手指毫不犹豫地撑开穴口的皱褶插了进去。他们不是第一次做这种事了，Tony的身体早就不如刚开始那样紧致。但即便如此，像这样不做任何准备和润滑直接插入的行为还是会带来撕裂的疼痛和剧烈的排斥反应。

Tony咬紧牙关疼得脸色发白，他用力地夹紧屁股意图把Steve挤出去，却反而像是自己欲求不满地在讨求更多一样。Steve在他身后传来的轻笑声让Tony胃部翻起了一阵汹涌，身边浓重的血腥味和铁腥味直叫他想吐。

“我突然很好奇你跟别人做爱的时候都是处于什么位置的？”Steve看着已经可以畅通无阻的三根手指笑了笑，然后故意放慢了速度拉下裤子上的拉链，感受着他手中的身体逐渐变得紧绷的过程。

“和女人我猜你大概也玩不出什么花样了，但和男人呢？你会让他们操你吗？”说着Steve扶着自己的阴茎靠近了Tony的臀部，用两根手指撑开他的穴口然后缓慢地把自己推进去。

Tony握紧了拳头咬破了嘴唇，绷紧的身体因为用力过度而开始发抖。

“但我觉得应该不吧，像你这么高傲的人，怎么会允许别人轻易骑在你的身上呢。”Steve被Tony体内温热的包覆感弄得忍不住轻叹了一声，耐心地等待着肠壁自动分泌更多的肠液。

“不过你有告诉别人你在操他们的时候屁股里都含着两颗无线跳蛋吗？还是星条旗花纹的美国队长特别典藏版？”说着Steve用力地顶了一下Tony的前列腺，那饥渴的嫩肉疯狂吮吸他龟头带来的快感让Steve兴奋得几乎全身都起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他用力地吸进一口气，像是猛兽一般抓住Tony的腰大力地操干起来。

Tony被这突如其来的攻势打得没忍住闷哼了一声，过于激烈的动作让他的身体像纸片一样摇晃起来，他努力地忍住呻吟声却被疼痛和扭曲的快感弄得几乎合不上嘴。该死的！该死的！该死的！

“你开始觉得舒服了对吗？”Steve说着俯下身来咬住了Tony被破碎的盔甲划破了的耳朵，温热的舌头仔细地舔干净了他伤口上的血迹，然后将那片细小的软肉卷入口中挤压吮吸着那还在冒着血珠的伤口。

“他妈……要干就干……哪那么多废话……”Tony努力做出一副厌恶的表情道。

Steve低笑了两声，放开Tony的耳朵像一个体贴的情人一般温柔地亲了亲他破损的脸颊。

“你说我们两个的身体明明这么契合，为什么就不能好好地，安静地做一次爱呢？每一回都要先打个你死我活，你也不嫌累。”Steve说着叹了一口气，把手掌从Tony的腰部盔甲移到他的臀部上，粗糙的皮革手套用力地摩擦着那两瓣柔软的臀肉，看着它们发红变肿，然后扬起手掌狠狠地扇下了一掌。

清脆的肉体拍打声让Tony的大脑瞬间空白，紧接着第二声第三声接连地在他身后响起，火辣辣的疼痛让他感到前所未有的屈辱，他咬着牙奋力地抬头撞上Steve的下巴，然后用尽全身力气往后压下，直到两人双双跌坐在地上。

然而Tony没想到经过这一番骚乱之后，Steve的阴茎竟然还稳稳地插在他的身体里，结果他这猛地一坐，几乎让Steve直接捅穿了他的身体。过于强烈的疼痛让Tony瞬间失声，同时他紧绷的身体也让Steve不适地皱起了眉。

“你他妈就不能安分哪怕 **该死的** 一分钟吗？”Steve失控地骂道，报复一般地掐住Tony的屁股用力抬高然后又压下。他一边调整着自己的姿势坐稳在地板上，一边拉开Tony的双腿，让他做出一个背对着他跪坐在地板上的姿势。

“你他妈……啊……再打我屁股……我就废了你！”Tony断断续续地怒吼道。

Steve哼笑了一声，双手又一次托着Tony的臀部把他抬高，然后松开手任他自由落体。柔软的臀肉拍打在Steve的大腿上激起层层肉浪，Tony的身体因为重心不稳而前后摇晃了一下。Steve眯起眼睛盯着Tony起伏的背部，突然想起来曾经见过的骑着马在草地上驰骋的他，紧接着他便有些心血来潮地扶住了Tony的腰，把自己的胸口贴上他的背，咬着他的耳尖轻声道：

“你不是很会骑马吗？”

“……什么？”Tony愣了一下，突然有种不好的预感。

“我想看你骑我，就现在这样。”

“告诉我Steve，是什么让你觉得我会答嗯！”Steve突然挺动起来的腰打断了Tony的话，甚至让他差点咬到自己的舌头。这个该死的混蛋！

“我们都知道你最后会自己动起来。”Steve咬着Tony的耳垂含糊不清地笑道，双手霸道地抓住Tony的腰强行让他配合自己的速度运动起来。

地上的金属碎片硌得Tony膝盖一阵生疼，他咬着牙努力压下呻吟的冲动，紧绷的身体却在Steve持续不断的操弄中逐渐柔软下来。

粗长的阴茎快速有力地顶弄着他的前列腺，钝痛伴随着酥麻的快感让他的肠道开始节奏地收缩起来。Tony情不自禁地绷紧双腿，用力地吸进一口气然后尽可能地放松身体来减轻Steve带给他的刺激，却没料到这个恶劣的男人竟看准了这个时机一口气插到了底。

这突如其来的刺激让Tony没忍住叫了出声，脱力的腰就像是被牢牢钉在了Steve的阴茎上，火热的肉棒就像一根烧红的铁棍，包裹着他的肉壁就像是被融化了一样紧紧地贴着他。

“你真他妈有个棒极了的屁股。”Steve低吟着喘息道，他放任自己深埋在Tony温暖湿热的体内，感受那饥渴的肠壁如何孜孜不倦地吮吸着他的阴茎。

Tony咬着唇用力地呼吸着，巨物插在体内的感觉可不怎么舒服。他忍不住扭着腰冻动了起来，那硕大的龟头轻轻地蹭过他的前列腺，然而像羽毛轻抚一般的快感比起享受更像是折磨。得不到满足的身体本能地去追逐更多，兴许连Tony自己都没有意识到，他已经主动地摆着腰在Steve的阴茎上操着自己了。

Steve满意地看着身前起落幅度越来越大的Tony，逐渐地放松了双手的力度，就只是扶着他替他稳住身体。

Tony垂下头闭着眼一脸纠结却又享受的样子。他怎么可能不知道自己在干什么，可是该死的他怎么可能在现在停下来。这太舒服了，他从不否认这个，这真的 **太他妈舒服了** 。Tony从来没有遇到过比Steve的阴茎更让他感到愉悦和满足的了，他们的身体的确就像生来就是对了对方而存在的，有时候Tony甚至会觉得自己的肠壁已经被Steve操成了他阴茎的形状，不然怎么解释他们能够严丝密缝地贴合的身体。这根本不可能，这……操，操他妈的，不够，还不够……他想要再快点，可是他的腰做不到…… **操！**

知晓Tony心思的Steve难得主动地挺动着腰开始迎合身上的人。肉体碰撞的声音变得前所未有的地清晰起来，Steve享受地叹了一声，双手开始用力抚摸起Tony身上破损的盔甲和在那之下的光滑皮肤。男人身上柔韧的肌肉弹性十足，他不停挺动的动作在他精瘦的腰上拉出一条条性感的曲线。Steve盯着Tony凹陷的腰窝，拇指绕着它轻轻打转，然后用力地按了下去。

Tony一个激灵绷直了身体，Steve趁机抓住他的下巴扳过他的脸吻了上去。然而他们的行为与其说是接吻倒不如说是搏击，就像野兽一样啃咬撕扯着对方嘴里的伤口。夹杂着血腥味的唾液泛着鲜艳的红色，顺着Tony的嘴角往下流，弄脏了他银白色的盔甲。

Tony皱着眉用力地呼吸着，然而超级士兵就像是在蓄意谋杀一般疯狂地掠夺着他肺部的空气。窒息的痛苦让Tony的面容变得有些扭曲，他狠狠地咬下Steve的舌头然后用力地撞开了他的脑袋，却没想到自己才刚吸进一口气，Steve就又吻了上来。

但这一次Steve没有在Tony唇上逗留太久，他似乎只是为了报复Tony刚刚的行为，所以只用力地咬破了Tony的嘴角后便放开了他，紧接着用力推了一下Tony的背看他一头栽在冰冷的瓷砖地面上，抓住他被束缚起来的手腕，跪立在他身后像在骑马一样粗暴地抽插起来。

Tony的脸在破损的面甲和地面上来回磨蹭着，血肉模糊的伤口带给他密密麻麻的刺痛感，积攒起来之后竟形成了某种介于酥麻和麻木之间的快感。他用力地咀嚼着口中铁腥味，然后呸一声吐出了一口血水。Steve过于粗暴的动作让他觉得自己像是在和一头野兽性交，但仔细想想他们两个之间的性爱哪一次不是这样的呢。血腥和暴力是永恒的主题，安全词从来不在考虑以内，就算有偶尔的事后温情，也不过是为了下一场更加激烈的交媾行为作缓冲而已。

**真他妈病态的相处模式。**

“Tony.”

“有屁就放。”

“忍着别射。”

“你他妈哪里看……！？”Tony的话硬生生地中止在一片惊愕之中，粗糙的手掌缓慢地蹭过他的龟头，那电流一般的刺激感让他的脊柱忍不住开始打颤。操他的圣母玛利亚，他什么时候硬成这样了？

像是看出了Tony的惊愕，Steve轻笑着抓住他的手把人从地上拉了起来，然后抓着他的头发逼迫他仰着头来，接着压下身子贴上他的后背，亲昵地舔吻着他的脖子。这个姿势对于Tony来说过于勉强了，没过多久他就觉得自己的脖子或者腰像是要断了一般酸痛，而体内深处不断涌向四肢的快感一点也没让情况好转，他只觉得自己几乎要全身脱力了。

“听听这些水声，Tony。”Steve贴着Tony的耳侧低语道，他故意加快了速度摩擦着湿润的肠壁，那些被他激起的水声在空旷的房间里噗嗤噗嗤地响个不停。

“现在谁才是那个坏掉的水龙头？”

“操你的……闭嘴……”Tony别过脸去不让Steve看到他此刻的模样。

“得了吧，Tony，我知道你爱死我这样了。你不就喜欢听我一边骂你是个淫荡的婊子一边操你的屁股吗？看，你刚刚又用力夹紧了。”Steve笑着把一只手伸到Tony的胸前，撕掉他一边的胸部护甲，然后捏住他的乳头开始玩弄起来。

“操你的……操……嗯……”该死的，那里，他为什么一直要顶那里…… **操，不** ……

越发紧致的肠壁让Steve的抽插动作变得有些困难了起来，他不得不扶住Tony的腰借力维持着自己的速度，然后像是在宣示主权一般一口咬上了Tony的脖子。

“唔！……你……啊……操……慢点……”

“不。”Steve恶劣地回道，依然快速地顶弄着Tony已经被折磨得打颤发麻的前列腺。他知道这样有点过于残忍了，但对着眼前这个男人他就是软不下心来。比起爱护他，Steve更想破坏他。他想要亲手撕碎这个人伪装的盔甲，撕烂他那张永远游刃有余的笑脸，然后把最原始赤裸的，不带任何防备的真正的Tony Stark从这具躯壳里拉出来。

“有的时候我总是忍不住想，你喜欢裸体穿盔甲是为了方便我操你吗？”

“ **你觉得有可能吗！？** ”

“我觉得就是这样。”Steve说着用力地擦过了Tony的前列腺直插进深处，而他怀里的人也如他所愿地发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。Steve满足地叹了一声，抽出去一半在浅处变着角度顶弄着Tony肠壁上的皱褶，然后再一次尽根没入彻底填满他。

“ **你这个 ……天杀的……自大狂……**”已经濒临极限极限的Tony努力地抓住最后一根名为理智的稻草，逞强地骂道。

“彼此彼此吧。”Steve笑道，他伸手再一次握住Tony的阴茎快速地套弄起来，闭上眼睛像在享受着一场盛大的交响乐演出一般享受着男人压抑的性感喘息。滚烫的精液弄脏了指挥家的手套，嘶哑又短促的喘息像是大提琴断掉的琴弦。Steve埋首在Tony的颈间深吸了一口气，放任自己尽情地用精液灌满他的肚子。

失去超级士兵双手支撑的Tony几乎精疲力竭地瘫软在地上，唯独那被蹂躏得又红又白的臀部高高翘起。Steve缓慢地抽出自己半软的阴茎，手指恶劣地撑开Tony的肉穴搅弄着里面浓白的液体。这是他最享受的一副情景，他的人，含着他的精液，躺在他的身下。这也是最适合Tony Stark的模样了，不甘，疲累，餍足，却也依然渴望着什么。

Steve从身上的破碎制服上撕下一片布料，揉成团后塞进了Tony的屁股里，堵住那些随时会从洞口里流出来的精液。然后拍了拍Tony的屁股示意他回回神，接着把人翻过来拉到自己面前。

“好了，现在该轮到你上面那张嘴了。”Steve说着按下Tony的头，另一只手扶住自己的沾满精液的阴茎胡乱地蹭着他有些脏乱的脸。

“ **张嘴。** ”专属于美国队长的命令语气让Tony浑身一颤，浓重的雄性气息充斥在他的口鼻之间熏得他口干舌燥。Tony下意识地吞了吞口水，伸出舌头来舔了舔干枯起皮的嘴唇，然后张开嘴含住了Steve的龟头。

“管好你的牙齿，多用用你的舌头……对，就这样，再用力点，全部吞进去，我知道你能做到的。”Steve轻笑着看着皱着眉面露不甘却又乖乖照做的Tony，奖励一般地拍了拍他的后脑。

“这就对了，这才是我的Tony。”骄傲，狂妄，不可一世，却偏偏顺从于他一人。Steve轻柔地摩挲着Tony的脸颊，然后按下他的脑袋顶上他的喉咙。

Tony怒瞪了他一眼，警告一般地用牙齿蹭了蹭他凸起的血管。残留在他身上的各种疼痛在他的脑袋里发出了嗡嗡的回响，Tony闭上眼睛吸了一口气，像是报复一般地咬了咬Steve的龟头。

Steve吸了一口冷气强压下疼痛，才刚变得有些清明的眼睛又一次混浊起来，他盯着跪趴在自己面前的人，打消了刚刚在他脑中一闪而过的念头。

对待面前这个男人果然还是不能手软，本来他还打算如果Tony能好好给他口一次不搞什么小动作的话，他待会也许能带他去洗个热水澡再回床上去好好温存一翻。但现在看来，他还是先把这个男人嗓子操哑，等他的眼泪彻底流干之后，再把他丢进浴缸里洗洗，接着扔回床上去继续操。反正在绝境重启之前，他们还有一整天的时间。

想着Steve看向了不远处的落地窗，他们所在的工作室正对着一栋写字楼，而现在是正常的白天上班时间，所以里面全是人。

“嘿，我待会在那扇窗上操你怎么样？正面上和背面上你自己挑一个。”

“唔！唔！（FUCK YOU！）”

完

  



End file.
